Cat or Dog Person?
by ilfreitas
Summary: James is certain that Remus is a cat person. Sirius disagree. What does he find out when he goes ask him? ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Is Sirius/Remus an explicit cannon couple in the books? No, we can only say they're _almost_ cannon. If I owned something you would have read about Remus and Sirius snogging through the entire series.

**Cat or Dog Person**

"Hey, Pads," James whispered "Peter and I found the perfect present for Remus."

Looking at the couch Remus was in, to make sure he hadn't heard a thing, Sirius followed James to their dorm, where Peter was waiting for them.

"So, what is this great present?" he sat on his bed.

Making seventeen was an important date, so it had to be a superb gift.

"Well, obviously you'll agree with the brilliancy of my mind – not to talk about my good looks – just like Wormtail did, as soon you know what I thought.

Peter just eagerly nodded behind James.

"Too bad Evans can't see that, hun? At least you'll always have Peter to replace her."

"Yew. That's...disgusting. And Lily will come around, don't worry."

"You're breaking Worm's heart, Prongs."

"It's a scar that shall never heal." Peter pretended to sniff "But shouldn't be telling him about Remus present?"

"Oh, right. Pay attention, Padfoot, my good friend, because we're going to give him" James made a dramatic pause "a cat."

"A _cat_? Why would he want a cat?"

"He once said he would like to have a pet. And Moony's definitely a cat person."

"I don't like cats." Sirius frowned.

"And why's that?"

"They're too smug and look at us as if they were better and own the place. And they're boring!" he had another reason, cats and dogs don't get along, but he didn't need to say that. Maybe to Peter he did. Oh well.

"Too bad, since the cat isn't for you."

"Moony's a dog person."

"No. You, for obvious reasons, and I are. Peter's... uh, neither and Remus's a cat person."

"No, he's not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" and Sirius returned to the common room.

"Moooooony!" he jumped to the couch Remus was in "You're a dog person, right?" he put an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"No. What makes you think that?" Remus closed the book, knowing he wouldn't be able to read anymore.

"You're not? But dogs are great! They're super loyal and fun! And play with you all the time!"

"But they're too dirty, need you to walk them and carry their poop in a bag and when they lick you they drool all over you."

"But you like when I lick you, right?"

"Yes, well," Remus blushed "It's different."

"You're a cat person!" Sirius sounds scandalized.

"No, I'm not."

"Then what would you want?"

"You're more than enough, Sirius." Remus smiled.

"I'm serious."

"I know." Remus chunked to the old pun. "Alright. What do I want? Well, it had to be loyal."

"Like a dog!"

"Yes, now shush, don't interrupt if you want me to continue. So, loyal. Cute, I guess, and it cold be able to make me smile. It would like to cuddle, and be cuddled against. It would know how to cheer up my day and sleep with me at night. Girls would fall for it and it would be able to make the most adoring puppy eyes."

"I was expecting a pet for answer. Like, 'I would like to have a dolphin'. Then I would say 'Dolphin's for sissies and people you live by the sea, but I'll give you a rabbit'. But no, Messer Moony had to describe it like a person."

"It doesn't stand for people, Padfoot." Remus leaned his head to Sirius shoulder and opened the book again.

For once, Sirius was in silence, thinking about what Remus said.

"Moony?"

"Padfoot?"

"The fur... light or dark?" he was starting to think of something, and he hoped he was right.

"Dark." Remus turned a page.

"Straight or curly?"

"Definitely not curly." Remus yawned. "I'm off to bed, Sirius. We have classes tomorrow."

In fact, it was late, no one else was in the common room.

"Remus?" Sirius asked when the werewolf reached the stairs "Male or female?"

Remus blushed "Male."

As soon as he went to bed James and Peter joined Sirius by the fire.

"So, Padfoot, was I right or was I right?"

"The correct answer is the third option."

"He's not a cat person?" James quickly recovered "But he's not a dog either."

"How did you..."

"Have I ever told you about the brilliancy of my mind?"

"I think I heard about that some, let's see, billions of times, but I just never quite believed. Still don't."

"You hurt me!"

"Is Remus a neither, like me?" Peter asked.

"No, he's a..." and suddenly, what had been clicking during the whole interrogatory with Remus finally fit into pieces "No way."

"What?" Prongs made a face.

"Nothing. Just...don't get him a pet, okay?"

"Fine. Oh, oh, let's buy him a year supply of Honeydukes chocolate!"

OooooooooooooooO

Shortly the ten of March came and in that morning three of the Marauder's woke up the other by jumping into his bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOONY!" James yelled.

"It would be happier if you stopped jumping." he mumbled.

"Remus, Remus! You have presents, loooook!"

Remus sat before one of them broke his legs.

"What's that?" he pointed to the box that simply didn't look as if it could pass through the door.

"That's your present, open it, Remsy!"

Remus scowled at the nickname but soon his expression changed to pure happiness when he opened the box.

"Is...this all...?"

"Chocolate!"

The werewolf looked as if he was going to faint, but instead he started drooling.

"I..." he cleaned the drool "I love you guys." He took one bar out of the box "Is this really all for me?"

"You can share it with us, if- _ow_!"

James had stepped Peter's foot.

"Yupe. All for you." Sirius smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Really_?"

"All yours, Moony!" James laughed.

"I'll- I'll share it with you."

"No you won't."

"Okay." He didn't insist.

Peter and James went down to breakfast when they noticed Remus wasn't going anywhere and was going to skip it to stare at the chocolate. Sirius stayed behind and sat on his bed.

"Moony?" he asked, feeling nervous. He didn't show it, though.

"Yes?"

"I have another present for you."

Remus looked at him.

"You didn't have to..."

"I want to. Come here, will you?"

Remus sat on the bed next to him.

Sirius gulped.

"So, where is it?"

"Right here."

He didn't move.

"Pads?"

"I'm-I'm your present."

"What?"

"When I asked what you wanted...well, I fit, right?" he knew what he was going to do could ruin their friendship, but he _was_ a Gryffindor, wasn't he? He _had_ to risk "Happy birthday, Remus."

And he kissed him.

Remus pulled back. Scared, Sirius looked up at him and relaxed a bit when he saw him smile.

"Who would have known, you figured it out." He put a hand on the animagus cheek.

"What?"

Remus kissed him this time and Sirius happily kissed him back.

"That I'm a Sirius person." The werewolf answered against his lips.

Pun intended.


End file.
